Traps
Traps are objects placed on a stage by a character, usually though the means of a special, that have varying effects on enemies. This mechanic partially began in Brawl with Diddy Kong's Side B (Throwing slippable bananas) and Snake's Down B (placing C-4 then detonating it) and Down Smash (planting a land mine). However, the mechanic began appearing more commonly throughout the characters of Smash Bros Lawl, with unique traps being able to change the flow of battle and makes some characters overall better. List of Trap-creating moves Slippery Spill Wine Spill is a standard trap move of King Harkinian, the first trap move in the game. It is set as The King's Down-B. With it, The King spills the drink from it's goblet (possibly red wine or fruit punch). It can be used as a projectile in mid-air. When it's spilled on the ground, an enemy can trip in it. Pressing A near the spill will clean it up. F-Bomb F-Bomb is the Standard B of Angry Video Game Nerd, which has a secondary function as a trap. If the control stick is pointed downward before the Nerd curses, the bomb drops on the ground and takes longer to explode until someone touches it. Since Electric Nightmare can control placed F-Bombs, the Bombs count as traps. Flammabeer Flammabeer is Gaston's hot trap move, executed with his Side-B. Gaston throws beer on the ground, causing an explosion and a damaging flame which lasts for 6 seconds. The flame does 6% damage to enemies and 3% to Gaston himself. Mighty Putty Hi, Billy Mays here with Mighty Putty, my ultimate Down-B move! Up to 2 Puttys can be placed on the ground, which disappear after 20 seconds. The people foolish enough to walk into the putty are stuck in place for 3-7 seconds, depending on how long it was out. Dragonflow Dragonflow is Yomika's Down-B trap move. Pressing it will allow Yomika to choose (via a disk on the floor) where a raincloud will be placed on the stage after pressing B. The rain does 7% damage on first impact, and small 1% hits afterwards. The cloud lasts for 15 seconds, deactivated with Down-B and there can be only one. Painting Place Paintings are Ib's primary mechanic, allowing her to place paintings on the stage to screw with other opponents. Ib can place 3 portraits at once with her Standard-B anywhere. When they are grey, they are inactive, meaning they cannot absorb anything and are immune to anti-trap moves. (This is the revised version of Ib's B move, mostly from the words of Chincherrinas): Paintings naturally absorb projectiles (but when that pic absorbs, 1 sec cool-down before absorbing again.Pressing A on a pic will enable player absorption, but if pic is not in any sort of cool-down. The absorption of a player will cause that player to be ejected from one of the other two paintings, 3 sec. before pic can absorb anything.The absorption of a player will also remove effect from that pic, wait 1 sec. before the other 2 pics can be selected to absorb players, 3 sec. for previous pic. With paintings set up, she can use her other B moves to toy with opponents: Side-B, Lady in Red, sends the Lady in Red to ram down opponents; Up-B, Fisherman, allows Ib to teleport to other paintings; and Down B, Vandalism, makes paintings explode. Ib is immune to her own paintings. Propane Propane tanks are Hank Hill's personal traps, I tell you what. Pressing B allows Hank to place a propane tank on the ground, as pressing B next to it lets out Propane smoke upwards, dealing damage. Physical contact (via an attack) will blow up the tank. 2 tanks can be placed at once, and Hank is immune to the fumes. Pressing B near it gets rid of it, as open Propanes go away after 8 seconds. Yard Work What the... another Hank Hill trap? Well, a pseudo-trap more like it. Pressing Side-B lets Hank build up a wooden wall, with 2 allowed at a time. The longer B is pressed, the taller the wall is. It is immune to enemy attack, and can be brought down with the a strong attack from Hank. This trap is unaffected by Unmasker or Electric Nightmare. Portal Dimensional Portal Dimensional is Jaime Maussan's Side-B attack that can be used as a trap. Maussan opens up a dimensional poral to another reality. It sucks up anyone who falls into it. With the captured opponent, Maussan can control the portal with the control stick, but the portal can only move horizontally, can't go through walls, and can't go out of stage bounds. It fires the opponent by pressing A or waiting 3 seconds. The portal can vacuum up projectiles and fire them upwards, or Maussan himself can go into the portal by pressing A as it appears, each with the same functions as controlling a captured opponent. It's fascinating, huh? La Calavera La Calavera is Don Ramon's Down-B trap move. Ramon bring up a chalkboard trap with a skull and crossbones drawn across it, as pressing Down B again will make him go into a stationary mode, where he decides the board's attack; A for Electricity, B for Poison, and R for Explosion. Anyone in the center of the chalkboard is stunned for 2 seconds. Poison dispels quickly when Ramon hits his opponent. The board disappears after 10 seconds, as its effects will still linger for 10 more seconds. DreaMachine DreaMachine is a Up-B trap created by Dr. Wily. Wily creates a dream machine (ground-only attack). Pressing up and B again will bring him into an immobile "push a button" state while a machine is on the field. A shoots a laser (which can also hurt Wily), R shocks nearby opponents (can't be controlled while shocking), and B teleports Wily to safety. The machine explodes when destroyed, doing 15% damage to anyone nearby. It's immune to Nicolas Cage's Unmasker, Wily's neutral B, or Wily's down B. It's also immune to damage when Wily is recovering. Pendant This is Aya's Standard-B that she places on the ground. Anyone who approaches it triggers a soul that stuns to the touch. The duration of the stun depends on the opponent's weirdness. After the soul disappears, there's a three second cooldown before the pendant can spawn the soul again. Physical contact with the pendant summons what appears to be a screaming lady, dealing 25% damage. The pendant can disappear after that creepy lady has been summoned or after 20 seconds. Campo Electromagnetico Carlos Trejo's Down-B trap that covers a radius through an invisible circle. He tosses a device on the ground, and anyone who dashes or is airborne in the radius triggers the device, causing shocks. It doesn't trigger if anyone walks through the radius. The device disappears after 15 seconds, if another device is placed, if it's destroyed, or if Cage or Wily removes it. Trejo can also place the device while on his motorcycle, though he will get shocked by his own trap if he does so (he can't trigger the shocks). Another One Rides the Bus A Down-B move from Weird Al. He uses his accordion to summon a bus. Pressing B will attract the opponent in the bus. Once the person is inside, it will be disappeared after 15 secs. Pressing A will remark the bus atmosphere. Opponents inside the bus during this move will take rapid damage. Opponents with lower levels of weird will take more damage. After Al is done playing, the bus prematurely disappears. You're Hired! The Front Page Human Traps Not all traps need to be inanimate objects, sometimes they can be a character's ally. Spartan Jump A side-effect of Leonidas' Up-B includes having a Spartan remain on the field of battle, fighting enemies like a Subspace enemy, yet can be killed as easily as one. Flammant Support Flammant Support allows Frollo to summon a French guard by pressing Down-B, who will stand in place and attack opponents, both from a distance (with a bow) or at close range (with their spear). They are easy to kill, however. Mikuru One member of Haruhi's SOS brigade, Mikuru, can come to the field of battle to aid Haruhi against her enemies. Haruhi summons Mikuru onto the field with B, as she initially stays stationary on the stage. Anybody that faces Mikuru from the front will become turned on, much like Panty's Side B, which also relies on the opponent's horniness. Once an opponent is tuned on, she will run away from the opponent and sit in fear for a few seconds (she can't be ordered around when she's sitting). Tapping A near her will make her walk to the side opposite of where she's facing. Pressing B near her will make for more effective turn-ons, as pressing B while behind her will cause a ranged turn-on. She can only be KOed by falling off ledges, in which it will take 8 seconds for her to respawn. When pressing >B near Mikuru, Haruhi will kick her into an opponent, which can break through any type of shield (normal, Bison's Down B, ect.). The character's reaction depends on their wierdness, in some cases, wierder characters won't be stunned for as long as more 'sane' characters. While Mikuru is on an opponent, Haruhi will take a photo of the two, keeping a photo for herself. As long as she holds at least one photo of the victim, their attacks towards Haruhi will halve in damage % and knockback. 4 photos can be stacked at time. Her earliest photo will be knocked off in a chain of 4 A attacks towards her. However, it will reset with 1 hit from Haruhi. In tag teams, the photo only affects the one team member the attack was preformed on (ex. a photo of Panty won't effect Stocking). Anti-trap moves Sometimes, you don't want a trap mucking up your good time in a match. That's why some characters have moves solely dedicated to removing traps. Unmasker Unmasker is the anti-trap move of America's favorite actor, Nicolas Cage. This move removes traps, but deals damage for each trap removed (Ib's paintings do more damage to get rid of, and are immune in their gray state). The first frame of the move also reflects projectiles and acts as a quick grab-and-throw. Here's a list of traps you can remove and costs of damage for Cage: *King Harkinian's Slippery Spill: ???% damage *AVGN's placed F-Bombs: ???% damage *Gaston's Flammabeer: ???% damage *Billy Mays's Mighty Putty: 2% damage *Yomika's Dragonflow: 2% damage *Ib's Painting Places: 6% damage *Hank Hill's Propane: 2% damage *Jaime Maussan's Portal Dimensional: ???% *Don Ramon's La Calavera: ???% *Aya's Pendant: 6% damage *Carlos Trejo's Campo Electromagnetico: ???% *J Jonah Jameson's pictures: 2% damage Electric Nightmare Electric Nightmare is an anit-trap move created by Dr. BRRRILLIANT GENIUS Wily. This attack allows Dr. Wily to control three randomly selected traps. Different colored glows appear on the traps, each color-coded red (B button), blue (A button), and yellow (R button). Once a button is pressed to select the trap, pressing A controls the trap like a PK Thunder, and pressing B tosses it fiercely left or right. Each controlled trap has different behaviors: *King Harkinian's Slippery Spill can trip the opponent with a fierce toss or be relocated on the map. *Propane tanks and placed F-Bombs explode on contact, regardless of pressed buttons. *Gaston's Flammabeer burns the opponent regardless of which button is pressed. *Billy Mays's Mighty Putty sticks to an opponent, slowing down him/her for 10 seconds, or relocates to another place on the map. *Yomika's Dragonflow does no damage when tossed, but the raincloud can be turned against its own user until dropped. *Ib's pictures will do minor knockback on contact or do constant damage until dropped. Don Ramon's La Calavera does the same thing, except with major knockback and damaging elements. *Jaime Maussan's Portal Dimensional does no damage when tossed, but can absorb and shoot the user. *New Discs and Psicofonía cannot be controlled, but can neurtalize them. *Aya's Pendant can summon the ghost lady or screaming lady when in touch by the opponent. *Carlos Trejo's Campo Electromagnetico can be used but the effects are still unknown. *Weird Al's bus does normal damage and knockback, but it's unknown if you can absorb enemies. *J Jonah Jameson's pictures behave the same as La Calavera, but removing them fires everyone on the field. Category:Terms